


Eyes On You

by scbistg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changbin is an insomniac, Changbin is twenty seven years old, Clumsy insomniac, Felix is a security guard, Felix is twenty two years old, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, idk what this is im sorry, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbistg/pseuds/scbistg
Summary: Felix is a part-time security guard, Changbin is a ridiculously handsome, ridiculously clumsy insomniac.





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! prompt came from crazytalk with friends. This was suppose to be crack but i can't do crack to save my life. This is not crack. Not quite Fluff either, idk what this is. This is unbetaed, is what this is, and rushed. Please bear with me and give it some love still. For my fakeglitches <3

 

 

 

Felix has been working as a security guard for a week now. He’s mostly on night shift because he has classes in the morning and afternoon, so night time is the only hours left from his day he can sacrifice for the sake of having extra cash. He used to work in a 24/7 convenience store but after getting robbed every fortnight or so, it gets tiring. Felix wasn’t even afraid anymore when the last one happen, the robber waving a butcher knife in front of his face threateningly and all Felix can think of was that he absolutely can’t die, he hasn’t even kissed anyone yet. 

 

Not that Felix thinks it’s a pivotal point in his life, he’s okay being twenty two and never been kissed. It will happen sooner or later when the time is right. Felix wants to live his life naturally, whatever happens happens, whatever not happening...he’ll wait for it. However, dying behind his cashier table may cause disruption into that plan. So he resigned the morning after, and thanks to his social butterfly cousin, gets a hold of a vacancy for residential security guard. Residential as in apartment. Apartment as in serviced suites, regular maids, cleaning service, swimming pool, tennis court, marble tile luxury hotel-like lobby and Felix’s jaw almost dropped the first time he comes to punch in.

 

“Don’t worry, Jisung said nothing ever happens there other than couples quarreling, mistress-meeting-wife-accidentally kind of mishap.” Chris, his cousin, had said over the phone.

 

His duty consist of doing rounds and keeping an eye of the building’s cctv monitors, Jisung tells him. Jisung is the day time security guard, friendly, helpful , brimming with sunshine and kind of reminds Felix of a squirrel. There’s plenty of cctv placed in corners and corridors to ensure the residents are safe, the apartment boast of its luxury and safety after all, at least for the ones who can afford it. 

 

On the first night Felix already helped Mr.Jang, an eccentric ahjussi with his lime colored shades, too drunk and already half asleep from a gathering party he somehow forgets his own pin code to unlock his door. Felix had to call in their maintenance person guy Woojin to come and open the door for them. The rest of the night went without anymore incidents and Felix tries to familiarize himself with the place during his night rounds. Mr. Jang gave them a hefty tip in the morning, in which Felix tries to refuse but the guy is adamant, grinning easy and telling them he’d call management to put in good words for them. 

 

On the second night Felix tries not to fanboy too much when Kang Younghyun, a bassist from the nation’s most loved band, MayDay asked him to help with his equipments. Apparently, even though he’s famous and all, he still carries his own instruments. 

 

“Thanks for being careful with Jane. She’s special.” Mr. Kang says at 1AM, taking the black instrument case off of Felix’s hand. He has a plane to catch to Japan, a concert in Budokan, the first of a series of concert tour Japan this year.  _ Next time i’ll get some tixs for you if you wanna go _ , he promised Felix. Felix smiled and nodded, he most probably couldn’t go what with his classes and all, but the gesture was nice, and Felix felt the sincerity. 

  
  


~

  
  


After a week or so Felix thinks he’s got the hang of it, he memorised the building’s layout, all the important phone numbers to help the residents, did his rounds and stares at numerous cctv monitors while listening to his favorite music at the moment. He only has three night shift per week and half a day at Friday so it’s less taxing compared to his cashier job where he had to be there 5 days a week Felix kept falling asleep in his classes as his body tries to compensate the lack of rest he’s having. It pays better too, and sometimes, like with Kang Younghyun, Felix gets to see celebrities, drama actors/actress, some are nice, some aren’t so much, but it doesn’t bother him, as long as everyone is safe and nothing worth reporting to his supervisor is happening, Felix is happy. Pleased, even. 

 

However, there is one thing. One person, actually. That is...unlike the others.

 

This person dressed like death. 

 

All black attire from head to toe, black boots, black jeans, black hoodie with black snapback over jet black hair as he trudges from the entrance to the elevator, from the elevator to the corridor, from the corridor to door number three to the left, suite 811. 

 

There’s something disconcerting about resident 811, Felix named him, and after a few nights watching him through the monitors Felix thinks he knows the reason. Apart from 811’s peculiar fondness of the color black,--which doesn’t help when Felix only sees him around 2-4 am in the morning he thought the guy was an apparition the first time--, is that he always seems to glare at Felix whenever he walk passes a cctv. Felix can’t see his eyes, not with the way the snapback pulled low, but there’s this small head tilt the guy does that sends chills down his spine and Felix just _knows._ Of course Felix’s logical mind reminds him that 811 couldnt’ve been glaring at _him_ exactly, more like to the cctv. Maybe he doesn’t like being watched? This time Felix doesn’t know and Felix doesn’t have to know. As long as he’s not making trouble, Felix doesn’t really have to meet him. Felix hopes 811 will never cause trouble because Felix really doesn’t want to meet him. 

 

But Felix continues to watch him, as the guy continues to be captured by the cctv, and although he dressed himself differently each time, the boots are sometimes vans, the hoodie is sometimes an oversized sweater, or a leather jacket, the jeans sometimes ripped, sometimes too tight to be legal, sometimes  _ both _ . But no matter what he wears, he always wears them in black, or in some occasions, darker shade of the color palette..

 

Some days Felix catches him loitering near the gym or the pool area, not even sitting on the many lounges they provide there like a normal residents, no. This guy squats, slav style, both feet flat on the ground as he stays motionless for a noticeable amount of time he might as well turns into a statue. ( Sometimes he takes out a cigarette and puts it between his lips but never lighting them up, Felix doesn’t know why.)

Around 5AM he usually returns to his room, never being spotted again in the monitors even when Felix ends his shift and passes the night’s report to Jisung. 

 

“811? That’s Seo Changbin.” Jisung tells Felix, buttoning up his security uniform while Felix pulls his over his head. “He’s a music producer. Doesn’t like people. Doesn’t like anyone, “ at this Jisung stops and contemplates, and then, “ Doesn’t like anything, come to think of it. Oh but he’s like the King Midas of music, everything he touched turns into gold.”

 

“Oh.” Felix pauses before slipping into his jacket again, his watch shows 7.02AM he has plenty of time to catch the bus, go home and go to class after.

 

“He’s also an insomniac, that’s maybe why you kept seeing him appearing in ungodly hours.” Jisung explains.

 

Felix thinks about King Midas when he got off the bus home, tightening his jacket and shoving his hands down the pockets because it’s fall and it’s getting colder and Felix thanks his past self for choosing a thicker jacket to work instead of his usual denim. Must be nice to be so successful, every song and collaboration resulting in financial revenue and name recognition for himself. But even so, Felix remembers that King Midas, as a result of his ability to turn everything into gold, became a painfully lonely man.

  
  


~

  
  


Winter break sees Felix taking more shifts during the day.

 

It’s livelier in the morning shift, the apartment lobby bustling with people coming and going, definitely more things to keep an eye at, even with Jisung in the same shift as him. They just managed to escort Mr. Kim’s mistress out the north exit when Mr. Kim’s wife and kids arrived from their vacation at the main entrance. That’s one disaster avoided, Jisung says to him, going into a lengthy story about the time they didn’t get there in time and World War III erupted from Mr.Kim’s suite. 

 

“There was crystal glasses being thrown at the walls.” Jisung recollects, swiveling side to side on his chair with his back against the monitors. “Mrs. Kim is really pretty, but she’s also really fierce, we nearly called the police back then.”

 

In other times Felix would have given Jisung his undivided attention ( Jisung is a really expressive guy and when he tells a story is like he’s re-enacting it, down to the made up voice and facial expressions ) but Felix is breaking into chuckles not from Jisung’s story, but from the cctv monitor.

 

“Look at this guy. He tripped and walked straight into a ditch because he was too engrossed in his phone.” Felix turns Jisung’s chair so he can see the guy Felix is talking about, who is now shaking his leg, the one fallen into the half covered gutter, and looking very thoroughly pissed. So pissed that when he walks forward he fails to see the glass door and walks abruptly into the glass wall beside it instead. 

 

Felix doesn’t mean to laugh, but he’s cackling right now. Jisung smacks his arm to reprimand him, but he’s also grinning when he stands up. 

 

“We shouldn’t laugh at him, i feel so bad for hi--” Jisung haven’t finish his sentence when gutter guy walked straight into a pillar, his phone careening on the marble tiles until it stops near the receptionist table.

 

“Dude, what is your luck.” Felix dry heaves at the person, watching Nayeon, their receptionist, rushes quickly to attend the fallen fellow, picking up the phone on her way.

 

Felix has a hand across his stomach as he laughs, another one covering his mouth as he watches the monitor still. 

 

“Aigoo...must’ve had no sleep again last night. He becomes extremely clumsy when he’s like this.” Jisung comments, watching the monitors beside Felix. 

 

“You know him?” Felix asks, more calmly now, as Nayeon bows and the guy brushes the back of his neck in what looks like embarrassment.

 

“Isn’t that your favorite resident, death in person, apartment 811, Seo Changbin?” Jisung grins, and then without waiting for Felix’s response, he makes a phone call, “Yeah, i need to know when the water drainage work is cleared? At least make it safe, i have a resident tripping over and--, no i’m not trying to tell you how to do your job, i’m trying to tell you you’re doing a shitty job…”

 

As Jisung’s conversation became a background Felix finds his attention glued to the monitors, resident 811 is glaring his way again, but now, without a snapback on Felix can see the way his eyes narrows. And this time instead of chills, Felix gets his breath knocks out of his lungs. 

 

He’s not the flower boy type kind of handsome, not with those cold intense gaze that could pierce into unassuming souls. He’s more of a ruthless beauty kind, the ones that grabs your attention and keeps it. Felix finds himself unable to look away.

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, resident 811 trips into the ditch again, looking so done with life when he walks in to the lobby. He managed to find the door, but still walked straight into a pillar, Felix facepalms himself in the security room as he looks at the monitors. 

 

“This can’t do.” He murmurs to himself. 

 

Jisung is out checking a noise disturbance report coming from 4th floor, so Felix takes matters into his own hands. He knows the shitty construction company evades finishing the drainage work and he hope Jisung reported their asses to the people in management, but in the meantime the half finished project is still a hazard to the residents. One especially clumsy sleep deprived resident in particular. So Felix visits the maintenance room to have a chat with Woojin, the guy he basically depends his life upon when it came into fixing and sorting stuff around the building. Woojin ends up helping him setting up the plastic separator around the uncovered drainage, the orange color is glaring with warnings, Felix hope no one will accidentally trip again. 

 

“C’mon, let me get you lunch.” Felix slings his arm around Woojin’s shoulder, looking proudly at their little safety project. 

 

“I already had lunch.” Woojin says flatly.

 

“Let’s live life bravely, shall we? I have spicy kimchi fried rice, with bacon  _ and _ cheese.” He mutters back

 

“The audacity. Tsk.” Woojin shakes his head.

 

“Indeed.” Felix nods, “You want?”

 

“Of course.” Woojin says matter-of-factly.

  
  
  


Felix is on a mission it seems.

 

After the drainage taken care of, the next day he gets a few glass safety stickers and heads to the main office. It takes some convincing but after Felix shows footages of people slamming face first onto the glass walls more than a couple occasions ( Jisung helps finding past incidents, most of it are of 811 no surprise there ) they allow Woojin and him apply it to lessen the risk of collision. He can’t do much about the pillars but Felix thinks two out of three physical hazard checked off the list of is not half bad.

 

Felix also starts leaving messages, comforting scribbles or just lyrics he has in his head in places he knows resident 811 usually goes to during his late night-early morning walk. He slips a small strip of paper written,“ _ The road we need to go on, although we can’t see the end, we need to look for it .”  _ on the side of the lounge chair near the swimming pool where he knows 811 likes to squat in silence, another one he placed by the gym entrance,  _ Look at the night sky, look at  those bright stars  _ written on it. He placed a few more during his first round somewhere at 1AM, a time where he knows most residents are sleeping. All messages are hand written on a strip of neon pink paper so 811 can notice them better. He collects them again at 5AM when he’s doing his final round, knowing 811 probably won’t be out now that the sun is going to rise. Maybe resident 811 is half vampire Felix’s mind tells him, and maybe he is, the guy certainly fits the dangerously attractive yet mysterious part of the profile, Felix catches himself smiling, slipping the last message he wrote for tonight on the steel handle of the door leading to the rooftop, a simple two word written on it. 

 

_ Gotta glow. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Finals week leaves Felix feeling half dead with his brain frayed, but at least it’s over. 

 

He comes to work after taking a ten day break to focus on his exams. He’s getting away with it because management was impressed with how he dealt with the water drainage and safety glass issue last time, deeming him a responsible young worker, more so when they learn he’s still pursuing his study while taking the job. 

 

Jisung is more than happy to welcome him back. He’s been texting Felix about the things happening within the building. They have a new comer, the nation’s sweetheart Bae Suji is moving into the building in suite 804.  _ She’s nice _ , Jisung lets him know, _ but she’s in a drama and the schedule sometimes leads her to come and go in the AMs, please help her in anyway you can when you see her. _

 

Jisung also tells him that resident 811 doesn’t walk into glass doors and pillars as much, even noticing the safety precautions and was grateful for it that he came by the monitoring room a few nights ago bringing fried chicken and cola.   _ He’s actually pretty cool _ , Jisung had messaged Felix. 

 

It’s 1.30AM and Felix is half way through his rounds. He has a few of handwritten messages in his pants’ pocket from the last time he did this, not having time to make new ones. Some of his messages are missing when he tries to collect them, Felix notices. He’s not sure whether it’s because 811 got them or someone else or if the cleaning service people got to it first, but no matter who gets it Felix hope they like it. 

 

At 2AM Felix helps a too drunk Jackson Wang to get into his suite on the 6th floor. Mr.Wang feels more like dead weight against Felix’s side as he’s more interested on slurring out rap lines than he is of actually walking. 

 

“Sinrg wikth me, yyou cknow the lines..” he hicks up while slipping on his footings again, Felix holds his waist tighter with one arm, the other hand holding Mr.Wang’s wrist, arm around Felix’s neck.

 

Felix laughs, “No i don’t, i’m sorry, Mr.Wang.” and catches from the corner of his eyes someone approaching from the corner.

 

“Call me hyuuung, Jacksohn hyuuunmg” Mr. Wang insisted, “ give jme youwr phogne i nede to hcheck the yrlcis”

 

“I don’t think that’s--”

 

“fsuush and give mme your phone”

 

Felix gives in, stopping in the middle of the corridor to fish out the phone from his pocket and  Mr. Wang--Jackson, takes it immediately from his hand.

 

“ahow cdo si do thyis, wher'se ydour browser?” He slurs, waving the phone ungracefully in front of Felix. 

 

Amused, Felix takes back his phone and swipes the browser open, “ Let me do this for you then, what’s the song title again?”

 

“Yolu mmake hme a teen eh, you make mbe a teen, eh~” 

 

“Somehow i don’t think that’s the song’s title, “ Felix grins as he types in the words, Jackson miraculously standing on his own feet but is pressing heavy against Felix, trying to catch a view of the screen of his phone. 

 

Felix is too engrossed in finding the right song that he only looks up when he feels like someone is staring at him, and someone  _ is  _ staring at him. 

 

Resident 811 with snapback pulled low, black hoodie and black jogger pants is walking from the opposite direction. Hands in his pants pocket, he has the familiar face impassive recluse-abandon fuck-not-given walk Felix recognises from watching his monitors.

 

Felix nods politely and is pleasantly surprised when 811 actually nods back at him as he walk passes. 

 

“Gthis ijs it, this htere” Jackson jolts Felix back, and then clumsily knocking the phone off his hand,  _ and then _ he tries to retrieve it, but he’s still, of course, very much drunk, so he wobbles forward instead. His weight and Felix ‘s unprepared footings brings both of them tumbling on the carpeted floor.

 

When Felix recovers, pushing up against the floor with a groan his eyes lands on a pair or black vans. “I guess you could use some help?” 

 

Felix looks up to find the owner of the pinched voice, and finds resident 811, one arm stretched forwards to offer Felix a hand.

 

Between the both of them, they finally get a singing slurring Jackson back in his suite, door number 607. His roommate, a guy in his twenties that goes by the name Mark, thanked them. Well, he thanked Felix actually. Resident 811 kept his distance from the door, and lets Felix does the talking.

 

“He’s gonna be okay?” 811 asks, arms crossing his chest when Felix walks towards him.

 

“Yeah, uh his housemate got him already. Jackson hyung, i mean Mr.Wang does this frequently it seems.“ Felix explains, wiping his palms on the back of his pants. “ I want to say thank you, for the help? I’m Felix by the way.” he offers his hand.

 

“I know.” The guy says, gesturing the right side of his chest, and Felix belatedly realised the embroidered  _ Felix _ that was stitched onto his security uniform. 

 

Blushing with embarrassment he brushes the back of his neck. “Ah yeah, of course.” 

 

“I’m Changbin.” Resident 811 tells Felix, “Seo Changbin.”

 

“King Midas.” Felix grins.

 

“What’s that?” Changbin cocks an eyebrow up. Even though Felix is sure he’s taller, but the way Changbin hold himself with confidence, cocky almost, makes him look bigger.

 

“Oh, i’m sorry. Um my friend, Jisung. He calls you King Midas.” Felix tells him honestly, “ Says you’re some kind of music genius that whatever project you’re working on ends up as a hit.”

 

“And you? What do you think?” 

 

“I--,” Felix thinks back at the times he watches Changbin through his monitors, “ I thought you were a ghost the first time i saw you in the security monitors, wearing all black and glaring at the camera, i almost pissed my pants.”

 

Those deep set of eyes narrows again, and Felix almost thinks he had said the wrong things when suddenly Changbin’s face breaks into a smile. The change from brooding dark to sunshine smile is pleasantly surprising.

 

“I wasn’t glaring, “ He tells Felix,  _ You did too _ , Felix insists petulantly and Changbin laughs. “I wasn’t. I was just wondering everytime i see those cameras. Are you looking at me? Why you look at me?”

 

Felix snorts, feeling lighter with laughter, “I kind of have to. It is a cctv camera. It’s my job, i’m paid to do it.” 

 

“I know. I know. It’s weird.” Changbin rubs his nose, the tips of his ears turning red and Felix feels overwhelmingly endeared.

 

“It’s not.” Felix tilts his face to catch Changbin’s eyes.

 

“It’s is. I’m--i’m a bit weird.” Changbin admits sheepishly. 

 

“It’s alright. I like weird.” The words jump from his brain straight into his mouth before Felix can filters them first. 

 

Changbin laughs. Loudly this time, and then grimaces to a shush the next second, “Sorry, um.. I’m heading for a smoke by the pool, care to join me?” He asks Felix, eyes bright.

 

“Actually i have to finish my round.” Felix checks his watch, “You should be sleeping though.” 

 

“I can’t sleep. That’s why i walk around.” Changbin says with a wry smile.

 

“Today…” Felix looks around the corridor, the glass window at the end of it, the view of the city beyond it. He nods with conviction, “Today Changbin-ssi will be able to sleep.”

 

“Is that so? May i know why?” Pushing his hands into his pockets, Changbin asks him, amusement playing in his eyes.

 

Felix can feel his cheeks warming up, but he lifts his head to face Changbin still, “Because it’s my shift tonight. I stand guard and i make sure everyone is safe for the night, i’ll make every bad thoughts go away so everyone will sleep comfortably”.

 

When Changbin says nothing for an entire three seconds, Felix clears his throat and breaks their eye contact, “Besides, smoking is bad for health, you knows this, right?”

 

“Of course, I’ll go back to my room and try to sleep then. I’ll take your words on it.” Changbin murmurs, a lopsided smile on his face as he glances at Felix. “ Ah i almost forgot, here..you dropped these earlier”

 

Changbin hands Felix his phone, previously knocked down to the carpet by Jackson. But not only that, Changbin also drops a couple of folded neon pink papers into Felix’s palm and Felix’s eyes widens when he sees it.

 

“Thank you.” He says to Felix, sounding sincere and genuine that Felix can only nods in silence. “For everything, Jisung told me what you did. I’ve been meaning to see you but he said you were on a leave.”

 

“Yeah i was on my finals week.” 

 

“It’s done now?”

 

“Yes. it is. Very much done.”

 

Felix thinks it’s funny how his insides feels so fuzzy and warm just because Changbin is smiling to him. 

 

When they do part,  it is with both of them looking over their shoulder and cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

  
  


~

  
  


Following the weeks after their corridor meeting, a few things happens.

 

True to his words, Changbin visits Felix in the monitor room the next shift, fried chicken and coca cola in hand. They talk and eat, Changbin telling Felix he really slept well the night Felix tells him he would, it’s like a miracle. And that the messages are nice, it made Changbin feel he’s less alone (  _ you’re not _ , Felix interjects and Changbin replies with the softest smile,  _ I know. _ )

Changbin returns to his suite with Felix’s work schedule and phone number.

 

Changbin still walks into glass doors and pillars, Jisung oh so often updates Felix. But it’s less from sleep deprivation and more because Changbin was too busy grinning at his phone screen to pay attention to where he’s walking. And yeah, Felix feels kind of guilty about that. Kind of. Slightly. Just a teeny bit.

 

Changbin still have trouble sleeping , but instead of wandering around the building, he finds Felix instead. Conversations shifts from their favorite sports team, South Korea’s political state, what’s the trend lately, to  _ how are you feeling today, my day sucks cos i failed an exam _ , or  _ i’ve been composing this thing for three weeks and it still doesn’t sound right _ , to  _ can i just hold you, please? Just like this? _ And  _ sure, of course, yeah _ , as the replies. 

 

They moved from the swiveling chairs in front of the monitors to the couch against the wall, Changbin breathing soundly and even with his head on Felix’s lap or shoulder or chest as he falls asleep eventually. 

 

One time, Changbin wakes and instead of standing up to go back to his suite as usual, he lingers, warm with sleep as he pushes up and kisses Felix sweetly, morning breath be damned. 

 

More kisses occurs after that one time. 

 

Felix starts coming home to Changbin’s suite instead of his own rented place after work, because Changbin is a pain when he’s whining and he whines for more sleep and he claims he can’t sleep without Felix there, so of course Felix complies, because Felix is,-- as Jisung so often say--, whipped. 

 

Completely and thoroughly.

  
  
  


“Quit your job and move in with me? ” Changbin asks him one night when they’re in bed. 

 

Felix lifts his head from where it lays on Changbin’s chest, “Why, are you embarrassed of me working as a security guard?”

 

“What? Never!! Felix no! I would never.” Changbin looks appalled by the idea and  _ god, _ even if Felix haven’t said it, he  _ feels _ strongly for Changbin, now even more. Knowing that despite the differences between them Changbin still wants him and lets him be himself makes Felix feels appreciated, respected. “All the times you spent working, you can use it in a studio. You have talent. I’ll train you, composing, arranging, anything.” Changbin breathes in, runs his fingers in Felix’s hair. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Felix sets his chin down and sends Changbin a smile.

 

“Okay. That’s good. That’s very good.” 

 

“This is not a ploy just to get me to spend more time with you, right? Is your insomnia getting worse?” Felix gasps, suddenly worried, “ I can move in tomorrow if you need me to?Do we need to get you a physician ?”

 

“Eyyyy.. Everything is good. Everything is real good right now. Changbin has Felix here, Changbin doesn’t need anything else.” Changbin coos, brushing Felix’s cheek gently. 

 

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Felix groans, but is blushing intently. 

 

“Tsk, I’m not cheesy. You know what i am?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’m in love.”

  
  
  
  
  


( Around July, Changbin arrange and composes a song using the handwritten lyrics Felix used to send him. It’s a new take on pop-ballad and he gets a talented young singer Yang Jeongin to sing it. The song became a hit, wins various awards in various events, ultimately winning Changbin a daesang at the end of the year. Changbin thanked Felix in his speech. The song is titled,  _ Glow _ .)

  
  
  
  
  
  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it till the end! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
